


The Burned Man and the Desert Fox

by ImaSleepyBear



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caesar's Legion, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Honest Hearts DLC, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaSleepyBear/pseuds/ImaSleepyBear
Summary: Graham returns to the Mojave after the events of Honest Hearts. Vulpes seeks him out and makes a proposal.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Burned Man and the Desert Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be part of a full-length Courier/Josh fic. I abandoned the long fic, but I decided to finish and upload this scene. I hope y'all enjoy it.

As Joshua stepped outside, he caught sight of a man in a plain suit watching him from a bench across the street. They locked eyes; the man did not look away. Joshua crossed the street. “May I help you?” 

“Hello again, Malpais. It’s been a long time.” 

“Indeed it has. I’m surprised Caesar never sent you after me.” 

“The greatest of his frumentarii? Of course he did. But I knew better than to make an attempt on your life.” Vulpes scooted to the end of the bench and patted the seat next to him. Joshua took the invitation and sat down. “How are you enjoying the Strip?” 

“One of the premier establishments is named _Gomorrah_. I believe that sums it up well.” 

“Gomorrah?” 

“An ancient city that was punished by God for its sinful ways and cruel treatment of visitors.” 

“Ah. I see you have taken up your old shamanism again.” 

Joshua watched the people walking past. Gamblers, revelers, soldiers, securitrons. None paid any mind to the two men in disguise. “I spent the last thirty years of my life building an army, an empire, and a legacy. I lost it all at the bottom of the Grand Canyon. What do I have left but the person I was before?” 

“You have the person you are now. You may not be the Malpais Legate anymore, but you are the Burned Man.” 

“Yes, I’m a ghost story used to scare young recruits into obedience.” 

“It’s not just the recruits you scare. You are the only man Kaesar fears.” 

“It is his own weakness that Edward fears. Or rather, his belief that I will expose his weakness. As long as I live, he is fallible.” 

“That's not all. You shouldn’t have survived the fall or the fire, and yet here you are. Kaesar is not only afraid of what you represent; he is afraid of what you can do.” 

Joshua turned to look Vulpes in the eye. “What do you want from me?” 

“Why do you think I want something?” 

“I know you intentionally made yourself visible to me. If you did not want me to see you, I would never have known you were on the Strip.” 

“I’m happy to see retirement has not dulled your mind.” Vulpes leaned forward and lowered his voice. “Kaesar is dying. We believe it is a brain tumor. He wants to capture the Dam while he can still lead, but his mind grows weaker by the day.” 

Joshua didn’t move. He searched Vulpes’s eyes, but found no trace of deception. He turned his gaze to the Strip and released a long, slow breath. “I have to admit, it’s hard to believe. That even after all he did to me, all he tried to do to find and erase me from this world, he will go first. And from a simple illness…” He turned back to Vulpes. “Who else knows?” 

“The Praetorians and his closet advisors. That's all.” 

“Has he received medical treatment?” 

“He keeps an auto-doc in his tent to treat his symptoms. We tried to repair it, but it is still unable to perform the necessary surgery.” 

Joshua snorted. “Ever the liar.” 

“You think I’m lying?” 

“No, Edward is the liar. When others rely on advanced technology, they are unfit for survival. But when his life is on the line, he embraces it.” 

Vulpes’s eyes glinted. “Kaesar is a great man, the kind seen once in a generation. Do not be so quick to insult him.” 

“‘Kaesar’ is a great man. Edward is not.” 

Both men shut their mouths as a pair of military police walked by. Once they were gone, Joshua asked, “Did you come here only to deliver the news? Or do you want something from me?” 

“I need your assistance. Kaesar has chosen the Legate Lanius as his successor.” 

“I’ve heard the name. From what I understand, he has no interest in leading anyone unless it’s in battle.” 

“You understand correctly. With Lanius in power, the Legion will fall. He can conquer, but he cannot hold an empire together. Kaesar’s legacy will be lost.” 

“Then why would Caesar choose him?” 

Vulpes stared into his eyes. “Because the heir he wanted was no longer available.” 

Joshua looked away. “There are others within the Legion with a better mind for logistics and governance. I’m sure you campaigned for the position.” 

Vulpes sighed. “I did. When that failed, I vouched for several other candidates, ones with the necessary skills and talents. Kaesar ignored my suggestions. I believe he wanted someone with no particular ambitions, someone who would not seek to overthrow him and ascend the throne early.” 

“Hm.” Joshua scanned the street and drummed his fingers against his arm. “I’ve often wondered if that was why Edward cast me out. I was the only man in the Legion who was as educated as him, and I never fully bought into his philosophy or way of life. He must have seen me as a threat. He was looking for a reason to eliminate me; my failure at the Dam provided a convenient excuse.” 

“There was more to it than that.” 

Joshua glanced at him. “What do you mean?” 

“You know what I mean.” 

They stared at each other, neither man saying a word. Drunken laughter echoed from down the street. Joshua finally spoke, “There is no way you could know about that.” 

“I am the greatest of the frumentarii. I know many things that are believed to be secret.” 

“Caesar would kill you if he thought you knew.” 

“Then he should have guarded the information more carefully.” Vulpes leaned back and rested his arms on the back of the bench. “Kaesar never took a wife or produced a child. That is why he had to choose a successor from among his followers. I’m not the only person who has noticed. But I am the only one who knows what transpired between you two.” 

“Before I respond to that, please clarify for me: what, exactly, do you believe happened between us?” 

“You rejected his advances. And as a result, you fell out of his favor.” 

Joshua folded his hands and sighed. “Edward insisted my religious upbringing held me back. He refused to believe that I could never see another man that way.” 

“He refused to believe you could never see _him_ that way.” 

Joshua’s head snapped up. “Tell me: you know of Edward’s lies and hypocrisies. Why do you continue to revere him? Why do you still believe in his doctrine when you know that he, himself, does not abide by it?” 

Vulpes’s expression did not change, but his pulse throbbed in his neck. “The man’s faults do not render his teachings worthless. Kaesar has a vision for the Wasteland. I believe in that vision. His personal vices and failings are a separate matter.” 

“And what is this ‘vision’ that you believe in?” 

“Order. Discipline. Rule of law. A clear purpose for every citizen. And a strong moral code to guide it all.” Vulpes’s fists tightened. “Under Lanius, all of that will vanish. He has the patience and self-control of a child. He will rule through random violence and mindless bloodshed.” 

“You have caused no shortage of bloodshed yourself.” 

“It is always part of a larger strategy. The bombing of Searchlight secured a foothold on this side of the river. The razing of Nipton taught the NCR to fear us. I commit acts of violence in pursuit of a goal. For Lanius, violence is the goal.” 

“And for that reason, you want to seize control of the Legion from him.” 

“Correct.” 

Joshua leaned back and crossed his arms. “Your situation must be dire if you are seeking my help.” 

“The situation is dire, but that’s not the only reason I sought you out.” Vulpes turned in his seat to face Joshua. “You and I were always of a similar mind when it came to law and government. We can rule together. The Duumvirate of the Legion.” 

“My philosophy has changed. I no longer share your beliefs. Or Caesar’s.” 

“So the cult you’ve returned to shares none of the ideals I listed?” 

Joshua’s words caught in his throat. He swallowed. “The Legion is behind me now. I have no interest in returning to it, even as its leader.” 

“It is still in your best interest to aid me. If you do not, your tribe will be in danger.” 

“Are you threatening my people?” 

“It is not I who threatens them; it is Lanius. He hates many things, but above all, he hates you. He is terrified of the possibility that you may have been a better legatus. If he becomes emperor, he will raze all of Utah to kill you.” 

“How do I know you won’t do the same?” 

“I bear no grudge against you or your tribe. Help me take the Legion, and I promise we will leave you be.” 

Joshua’s gaze drifted to the street, then to the sky above him. “I will have to think about this.” 

“Naturally. I have given you much to consider.” Vulpes stood. “When you reach a decision, speak with Martina Groesbeck in the Vault 21 hotel. She is working as an informant for us, though she does not know the true identity of her employer. Introduce yourself as ‘the shaman,’ and then give her your answer.” He turned to leave. “Welcome back to the Mojave, Burned Man.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. I think I've finally nailed down a style I'm happy with. Some specific feedback I would like: does the conversation jump too quickly from one topic to the next, or does it flow naturally? Also, do the voices sound in-character? Thank you!


End file.
